


Wobble

by Mars137



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism Spectrum, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gen, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, High School, No Sex, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars137/pseuds/Mars137
Summary: Frank and Mikey have been best friends since 8th grade, the popular kid and the outcast. Now that they're in high school, Mikey trusts him to finally meet his brother, but when they do Franks upset Mikey hadn't bitten the bullet earlier.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Original Male Character(s), Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say that certain parts of these people are going to be changed,Frank is taller and Mikey's age. Gerard is two years younger than Mikey and on the Autism Spectrum (which is not a romantic thing as all mental illnesses should be seen, I'm writing this based on my experience with a family member on the spectrum and as an ADHD person along with what I've read but everyone's experience with autism and a number of Neurodivergent disorders is different, just because Gerard doesn't act the stereotypical way autistic people are portrayed in media doesn't mean he's not autistic.) Hope you enjoy!!!

Frank swung his feet happily as he waited at the bus stop.Frank's best friend,Mikey was finally letting him stay the night how could he not be excited?! Mikey and Frank met in 8th grade. Mikey was quiet but pretty popular and Frank was a loud outcast, it was meant to be in some strange poetic way.

He perked up as the bus stopped across from him,Mikey bounced out and gave the shorter boy a hug. 

"Hi," Frank beamed "I can't wait for our sleepover! I bought a bunch of snacks and 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' on DVD!" Mikey was happy about the boy's enthusiam but that could cause a problem.

"Awesome! I'm sorry you haven't been able to stay the night before, my mom doesn't like people staying over if they haven't met Gerard before." 

"That's alright, I guess I have to meet him when we get there?" Frank said as they walked onto the second bus. 

"Yea, don't worry he's really sweet. I'd just recommend to be calmer around him until he gets to know you a bit better,strangers make him a bit nervous" Mikey paid for both of them before Frank could even reach for his wallet.  
"Anything I need to avoid?" Frank lowered his volume only to receive an iconic Mikey eyeroll.

"Gerard is a person like me and you,not Voldemort...His brain works a bit different than ours but he's not gonna hurt you. He'll get uncomfortable if you do things that stress him out like trying to force eye-contact or touch him without asking," 'Eye-contact could be a problem.' Frank thought, his mama taught him eye-contact was polite and always important.  
"But he's a sweetheart, just don't be a dick."

Frank nodded,"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, you'll understand when you meet him." Frank felt his stomach turn, will this go over as well as Mikey thinks it will?

Both boys talked happily about their plans for the night during the bus ride,running off the bus once they stop then to The Way Residence in attempt to rid themselves of the bitter Jersey winter.

Mikey took his key out of his pocket, struggling to turn the lock with his numb fingers. "Ma, We're home." Mikey said, poking his head into the living room. The Way House was impeccably clean but comforting in a way. "Hi, hon. Gerard is in his sensory room," Donna looked up at Frank and gave him a bright, motherly smile that Frank couldn't help but copy. "Don't worry, He's a sweetheart."

Mikey brought Frank's bag to his room as the other boy untied his Chucks and placed them on the mat as Donna instructed. "Follow me." Mikey exclaimed, mimicking a ringleader. Frank chuckled and followed him up the stairs.

Mikey paused at a creme colored door, decorated in stickers ranging from Batman to Barbie. "Talk to him like you'd talk to me." Frank nodded, watching Mikey open the door and walk in.

The room was decorated simply, pastel purple walls with a sun symbol that Frank faintly recognized but couldn't place. The carpeting was plush under Frank's feet, there was shelves of books,toys,and puzzles but no Gerard. Mikey lightly tapped Frank's shoulder, pointing up to a loft with white rails and filled to the brim with soft blankets and on top of it all a small,pale boy with medium-length black hair. 

"Oh Rapunzel, let down your hairrr~!" Mikey sang, receiving a high-pitched giggle. Gerard took hold of one end of a long piece of yellow fabric connected to the ceiling by an industral hook, he carefully got into a sling of the golden fabric and lowered himself to the floor. 

"Mikeyyyy!" Gerard exclaimed and threw himself into his brother's arms,his voice was high and faintly nasally but Frank found it pretty damn cute. Mikey happily returned the hug and turned Gerard towards Frank, "This is my friend, Frankie." 

Gerard looked up at Frank, carefully dashing looks across the boy's face. Gerard's cheeks turned bright pink as he trained his eyes on Frank's shaved side. 

"H-hi, Frankie." Frank smiled brightly, Gerard's chubby cheeks and bright dimpled smile warmed his heart.

"Hi,Gerard." 

Hi is such a simple greeting, but that simplistic two- lettered word led to the best years of Frank's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to pop in and say I'm sorry if my grammar is bad. English is my worst language even though it is the only one I know

"Are you M-Mikey's school friend he talks 'bout?" Gerard asked, rubbing the fluffy fabric of the giraffe pressed close to his chest. 

"Yep," Frank looked down at the stuffed animal, it's fur was a pastel yellow with light brown splotches, it appeared to be lying on it's tummy. "Do they have a name?" 

Gerard's face lit up in a bright smile, that smile made Frank's tummy feel all funny and he wasn't sure why. "Her name is Wobble, She's a heating pad for my back but she's my favorite stuffie." Gerard held Wobble out to Frank and Mikey was blown away, 'He's only met him a few minutes ago and he's already trusting him with Wobble?' Mikey smiled as Frank carefully took Wobble from Gerard and held it against his chest just like the small boy before him was.

"Mama warmed her up a lil bit ago so she's still warm, Mikey got her for me when I got surgery for my Scoliosis." Gerard fiddled with his hoodie strings,lightly wiggling them around. 

Frank gave Wobble a soft hug then handed her back to Gerard, "Well I think she's absolutely lovely." Gerard beamed, flapping his hands. "She's my biggest stuffie second to Pascal. I got Pascal at Disneyland an we saw Rapunzel she's my favorite princess! At Disneyland her hair was long again tho which doesn't make a bunch of sense because Eugene cut it all off at the end, Rapunzel tolded me I had really pretty hair an I could be a princess just like her if I find a kingdom!" Gerard rambled, Frank nodded intently he already wanted to protect this lil guy and help him accomplish his dream. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie with us, Gee?" Mikey asked, of course he'd enjoy some alone time with his friend but they had hours together and he didn't have the heart to break the new friends up.

"Yea!" Gerard lightly jumped around, following the boys to Mikey's room. "Do you want your blanket?" Mikey held up a fleece blanket with The Comedian's badge from Watchmen on it. "Please, thank you." Gerard put the blanket over his head,pulling it up enough to see.

Frank grabbed his backpack from Mikey's bed, pulling out bags of candy and chips and placing them on the futon the Way boys were currently sitting on. 

"I didn't bring drinks, you have soda and stuff right?" "Of course,I can ask Mom to make hot choco." Gerard perked up at the mention of hot choco, "Can I gets some?" Frank smiled, "Of course, bud." Gerard blushed brightly, earning a giggle from Mikey. Mikey never expected Gerard to develop a crush on anybody but if it had to be anyone he's content with Frank. 

Mikey popped his head out of the room, " Ma?" Donna walked up the stairs and met Mikey at his door, "Hm?" "Can you make us some hot choco?" Donna nodded, lightly pulling Mikey aside "Everything going good?" Donna muttered, "Better than good, Frank is being so polite and Gerard trusts him." Donna smiled. "Well alright, I'll bring your drinks up." "Thanks mom."

Mikey went back to his room, "She'll bring them up." Frank nodded as he looked through Mikey's DVDs, Gerard was lightly rocking as he normally did when excited. "Iron man?" Frank held up the DVD up to the room waiting for a verdict."Nah, we watched that at yours last time." "Finding Dory?" "Yea!" Gerard clapped. "Well, how bout it mikes?" Frank said, lightly waving the case around. "Sure."

Frank popped the DVD into Mikey's xbox as Gerard struggled to open a pack of sour gummi worms,Mikey reached out towards the pack,"Let me get th-" "No I wanna get it!" Gerard ripped at the package with his teeth,whining when it didn't open. "Want me to grab scissors? You and me can use 'em together." Gerard nodded, watching Mikey root through his drawer and eventually pulling out a pair of safety scissors. Frank watched Mikey tell Gerard how to hold the scissors and cut the pack open with Mikey's hand over Gerard's to add support. "Good job,buddy." Mikey happily pat his hand, earning a happy giggle. Frank's heart warmed at Mikey's patience. Donna quickly dropped off the choco, giving Gerard a kiss on the top of the head and walking out.

"Ready to start?" Frank playfully questioned the brothers in his best News ancor voice

"Yea!" 

With choco in hand, the boys happily watched their movie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clarify that in this Frank and Mikey are 15 and Gerard is 13 so they're still pretty young that's one of the reasons this story won't involve smut also Gerard's aversion to sex and Frank's respect for Gerard. Their relationship has a heavy innocence.

After 'Finding Dory' then 'Toy Story' the boys were called down for dinner. Donna had made two pizzas with fries and the boys were more than content with them. 

As Frank got up to grab his second serving the front door opened, the security alarm letting out it's happy little jingle 

"Papa!" Gee shot out of his seat and hugged Donald's arm. "Hi, kiddo." Donald's face lit up at the sight if his nuclear family. Donald ruffled Mikey's hair and gave Donna a swift kiss on the cheek to avoid the whining a full kiss would summon.

"Hey Frankie, having a good time?" Donald grabbed a piece of pizza and started nipping at it as his youngest son calmed and sat in front of his plate.

Frank nodded and smiled, "Your house is really nice. I like it here." 

"Well,im glad to here that." Gerard carefully held out his empty plate to Donna. "Want anymore, pumpkin?" "No thank you,momma." Donna nodded and pointed towards a princess themed chore chart on the fridge. "It's bathtime, baby."

Gerard immediately stood up and walked off,quick to get away from the impending doom of bathtime. "I'm going to guess bathtime is lower on the list of prefered activites at the way household." Frank chuckled, "Nope, Mom puts bath bombs with toys in so the bath itself isn't his least favorite. But bathtime always means getting his hair and teeth brushed."

"That sucks, at least having his hair wet will make tangles easier to get out." Mikey nodded, "You can talk to him while he's getting that done, giving him a distraction can help."

While Frank,Donald,and Mikey talked Donna was busy running Gerard his bath. "C'mere,baby. I got you a new type of bathbomb." Donna held up an green, egg- shaped bathbomb, "There's a dino in it." 

"Dino? A nice dino?" Gerard questioned, "Of course, honey." Gerard beamed as Donna helped him put it in.

The boy was carefully lowered into the tub, Donna starting on his hair while his was preoccupied with the toy trapped in chucks of bathbomb. Donna was able to wash Gerard's hair with minimal whining, only a few little shakes and whimpers when she reached his scalp but otherwise he did great.

After Gerard was dried and dressed in his favorite soft nightgown and stretchy bike shorts,"Mikey, can you come here?" Mikey led Frank to Gerard's bathroom as Donna carefully towel dried his hair. "Oh, hi Frankie." "Look at my dino!" Donna and the boys chuckled as Gerard held up the now dried Diplodocus. "Very cool buddy, do they have a name?" Donna carefully guided Gerard in the action of brushing his hair, gaining some grimaces and whines to stop but otherwise he was too focused on talking to Frank and Mikey. "I'm thinking Flinn." Gerard rushed through brushing his teeth without much complication, a few shivers when Donna led the brush closer to his gums but he did great. 

Donna finally released Gerard from the bathroom to do back to the boys, letting Mikey and Gerard go but asking Frank to stay back. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help, Gerard doesn't make friends super easy but you two just mesh so well."

"You're welcome, Gerard is such a sweetheart. I hope he sees me as a friend too." Donna nodded, a smile lighting up her tired eyes. "Of course, i won't hold you any longer, go on." Frank bounced off to Mikey's room, an all-familiar high pitched giggled followed his arrival. 

Donna's smile stayed strong the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys spent the rest of the time playing video games mainly Bioshock and Dishonored, taking turns with the controller as the other ate snacks. Mikey kept the volume decently low and fiddled with the settings so the gunfire or any SFX wouldn't stress Gerard out. 

Gerard and Frank chatted about a bunch of random topics until it was Frank's turn again, Gerard was flapping his hands and rocking so he was clearly happy with his new friend, "You have the movie?! Mommy says it's too inappropriate for me right now but when i'm bigger i can watch it!"

Frank nodded, smiling "Well when you can do you wanna watch it together?" Gerard squealed and gave Frank's arm a strong hug

Mikey and Frank chuckled as Donna knocked softly on the door, peaking her head in after three knocks. "Gee, it's bedtime." 

Gerard whined, crossing his arms. "Do I gotta?" "Yes, baby." Gerard pouted, getting progressively more upset. "Gee,it's pretty late. Me and Mikey might turn it too."  
Frank lightly patted his back.The boys said their good nights and gave out hugs, Gerard gave Frank a quick peck on the cheek then toddled off with Donna, leaving Frank's cheeks bright red.

"Thank you." Mikey muttered, knowing he's said it too many times today. "No problem." Frank picked up the controller and continued to play.

The boys played for a few more hours then turned in for the night, Frank sleeping on the futon and Mikey on the floor by him.

Frank and Mikey were woken up by the fresh scent of pancakes and coffee. After getting dressed the boys walked down the stairs. "Good morning." Donna smiled and placed their plates in their spots, "Want any coffee?" 

The boys nodded and sat at the table, "Good morning, Gee." Gerard was too focused on eating his pancakes to see them the first time, "morning." Gerard mumbled through a full mouth. 

The family ate breakfast in relative silence, the occasional whine from Gerard or small questions from Donna interrupting the comfortable atmosphere.

After Gerard was done he rested his head on the table, putting both his hands by his head and trying to fall asleep, "Still sleepy, bud?" Donald softly smoothed Gerard's hair down, taking care not to pull it or add too much pressure to his scalp. "Yea..." Gerard reached out to his father, calming once he was placed in his lap. "You fell asleep pretty late, honey." Donna said as she took the plates to the sink. 

Gerard was resting his head against Donald's chest, fiddling with the edge of his nightgown. "My light was too bright,mommy." "I know, papa got it all fixed." 

"Let me help you with the dishes." Frank started to get up, "It's okay, dear. There's not a bunch to clean." Mikey stood up and stretched "Wanna keep playing? I took the last turn." "Sure." 

"I'll send Gee up there when he's not as sleepy." Donald cooed, lightly bouncing Gerard on his knee. "Okay." Mikey and Frank walked upstairs and when back to gaming.

After an hour or two Gerard toddled into Mikey's room, putting his blanket over his head and sitting in between the other teens.

"Hey bud, feeling better?" Frank lightly rubbed his back. "Yea, how long are you gonna stay?" Mikey handed the controller to Frank and continued to sip his coffee. 

"About another hour, depends on when my mom comes." Gerard pouted, though it was not visible through his blanket the guys could tell by his posture. 

"Don't worry,lil guy. I'm sure i'll be back soon." Frank finished the last half of his save, Gerard resting his head on Frank's shoulder and his legs in Mikey's lap.

They had about an hour of time together until the doorbell rung, "That's my mom, I gotta go." The boys could hear Donna and Linda chatting about how their nights were.

"Do you have to?" Gerard looked up, his eyes meeting Frank's forehead as his lower lip quivered. 

"Yea,bud. I'll be back soon okay?" Frank put his backpack on, leading the brothers downstairs. 

"Hi,Frankie. Have a good time?" Linda asked, giving her son a strong hug. "More than good." Frank pulled his Chucks on, sighing softly. 

"Bye bye,Frankie..."

"See you at school."

Frank smiled sadly, "Bye." Then followed him mom to the car.


End file.
